


That Thing You Do

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - While lying in bed, Arthur asks Merlin to help them sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing You Do

“Do that thing you do.” Arthur murmurs. Merlin lies on Arthur's chest, both shirtless in Arthur's massive bed. The night is restless, their minds race, and neither can sleep.

Merlin chuckles in response, but nevertheless concentrates momentarily. In a matter of seconds miniature balls of light dance throughout Arthur's room, all of different colors. They dance, swing, and sway as they travel through the air. Merlin's eyes are still golden, but he is smiling all the same.

Arthur looks from the magic to Merlin, but the smile upon his face does not move. He leans down and softly kisses Merlin on the cheek, whispering, “I love you.”

Merlin turns his head and gives Arthur a true kiss. “I love you, too,” he murmurs as their lips part.

The magical lights begin to fade as they lose themselves in each other.

Moments later, they are sleeping peacefully, their worries forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to write this to get the creative juices flowing (and though the original idea was more smutty I decided to not go that route). Thanks for reading!


End file.
